The Glitch of the Opera
by Shadow Mimzy
Summary: [pokemonphantom]When a 'glitch' comes to Paris, France 1870, will it discover its past with the help of a certain phantom, or will it just get caught? Story is really good, better than you'd think!
1. Prolauge

This is a new version of MissingNo meets Erik, but a completly different story line.

--------------

Intro

--------------

Not too long ago did something dtrange happen in two worlds. The real world and the Pokemon world. In the pokemon world, a strange pokemon kept haunting the island of Cinnabar, mostly walking around the old gym that was there before two idiots and a Mewoth destroyed it. The rest of the time, it was at the east coast of the island, startling swimmers and trainers. The creature felt so alone, being hated by everyone. It felt like nobody could know how he felt. It soon found out that there is only one person who knew how it felt.

In the real world, in 1870 at the Opera Populaire, there was a haunting there, by the Opera Ghost as people called him. He wrote letters to the manager about his salary (no, not the salary that I eat with Ranch dressing...) and how box five was suposed to be kept empty. Soon the manager was thinking about leaving the Opera Populaire and going somewhere else far away.

The current year in Paris was 1919 and there was an auction at the Opera Populaire.

"Lot 665 ladies and gentalmen," the man that was in charge of the auction said, "A paper-machie music box in the shape of a barrel organ with a monkey in Persian robes playing the symbols..." A man in a wheel chair looked at the music box and reconized it right away. His wife had told him about the music box. He wanted to get it. The bid started at 15 francs then went up to 25. The man in the wheel chair bid 30 francs.

"Do I hear 35 francs? Anyone?" Nobody responded. "Selling at 30 francs then. Going once, going twice, sold to the Vicomte De Changey. Thank you sir."

The man looked at the box and was wrapped up in his thoughts. His thought was broken when the other man said: "Lot 666 people. A chandilier in peices. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantoms of the Opera, a mystery, never fully explained. we are told, ladies and gentelmen, that this is the very chandilier the figures in the famous disaster. Maybe we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little ilumination. Gentelmen." The chandilier rose as a strange wind blew through the opera house. The chandilier rose to the top and the man started up once again.

"Lot 667 now. A strange shpere that is purple and black with an "m" on the top part. We found out how to open the ball, but it contains nothing now, but, it used to." he said as he held up the open ball. A strange shadows was looking at the ball, saying to itself "How did they manage to find it after all these years?" Then the Vicomte saw the shadow and glared at it. The shadow glared back at him.

"Raoul..." it said to itself. "He better not get the ball, or he will join his wife..." The biding started at 25 francs. Raoul had a competion with the shadow to get the ball. The bid went up to 110 francs before raoul had thought he won.

"I bid 115 francs!" the shadow said. Everybody was shocked at the price that it went to. Nobody else bidded so the shadow walked up to the stage and got the strange ball. The shadow soon remembered many memories about it's and it's friends past...

-------------------------

I don't know how to spell auctinoeer or whatever the guy is called. Okay?


	2. MissingNo

Forgive my spelling mistakes. My computer doesn't have spell check.

-------------------------------

"Ahh! Walking skeleton ghost!" A chorus girl screemed as she ran around the hallways. The girl ran right into her best friend.

"Meg, are you alright?" the other girl asked.

"No! Christine, I saw the thing everybody has been seeing for the last 12 hours!" Meg shouted. Christine just nodded her head and took Meg by the arms and lead her to the stage. They were practicing the Hannibal play. The current diva, Carlotta, was singing horribly. The practice was interupted by the former manager showing the new managers and their patron around the Opera Populaire.

The former manager said somethings and then Firmin and Andre said: "We are happy to introduce our new paron. The Vicomte De Changey." A shadow backstage stared at the Vicomte. "I don't have any good feelings for him..."

"My parents and I are happy to support the Opera Populaire." The Vicomte said.

"It's him." Christine said to Meg.

"Who?"

"Raoul, from my childhood..." Christine started to explain. Soon Carlotta started screaming and the managers, in attempt to keep the so called "Diva" there, they told her to sing. Carlotta started to sing. The shadow that saw Raoul was in the place where the stage background people were.

"She sings like a thousand screaming Meowths. She really hurts my ears." the shadow said to itself. It walked tword a stage prop and was gonna make it fall on Carlotta, but another shadow had beaten it there. The other shadow walked away, dropping a letter as it left. The ballet teacher, Mme. Giry, picked up from the floor and started to talk to the managers. That's when a man named Josphe came on the stage, to explain why he did cause the accident.

"It was probably the new Opera Ghost." he said.

"Oh, god in heaven. You're all obsessed!" Andre shouted.

"No, no. It's true." Meg said. "I saw it. It looked like a walking skeleton with just eye sockets for eyes. It creeped me out."

"Here, people fear me. Back home, they hated me. What's next?" The shadow said to itself as it walked back down. It stepped on a lose plank and it fell onto the stage. "Uhh, oh." People looked up and caught a glance of it while it ran away. This included Raoul, Christine, Meg (poor Meg fainted...), the managers, and Mme. Giry.

"I've only been here for 13 hours and I've got rumors about me now." The shadow said to itself. "This is nothing like Cinnabar Island." The shadow came from another world, a world inhabited by strange creatures called pokemon. It was a "Mistake pokemon". The result of an evil oganization trying to make another super powerful version of Mewtwo. As the shadow walked he saw the other shadow he saw earlier. "Who is that?"

The shadow watched the play Hannibal from empty boxes. It would move around, so as not to be spotted. It took note of Christine's wonderful voice, along with Raoul taking note of her voice well. "Some how she reminds me of someone I knew long time ago when I was just barely created." The shadow thought. After the performance it walked in a secret passage way it found in a dresser room and saw once again, the other shadow; but this time he saw him compleatly. With it's psychic powers, it read the shadow's mind. The shadow thought for a moment. Then it realized that the shadow was like him, hated and feared. "Maybe I could copy this person's voice and make this Christine girl think I was him. Hehehe, that would be both funny and profitible for the person here..."

-------------------

I thank the reviewer(s)


	3. Plans

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Don't hurt me!

-----------------------------------------

It seemed like MissingNo. had waited for hours for the right moment to trick Christine. It wanted to bang it's skull head against the wall, but it knew it shouldn't. When MissingNo.'s hopes got down, Raoul came into Christine's dressing room. It watched them. "Apperently, Christine likes Raoul." It said to itself.

"I guess what Meg said is true." Christine said, "There really is a walking skeleton here."

"Nonsense, Christine." Raoul said, "It was just probably someone just dressed up as a walking skeleton to scare us."

"But is seemed so real."

"It IS real." MissingNo. said to itself. It got a small rock and began to bang it's head against the rock. While MissingNo. waited for the right time to appear, back in the Pokemon world, Giavonni had a plan to capture it.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Jesse! James! Meowth! Get in here!" Giavonni yelled from his office.

"Now what does Giavonni want to talk to us about?" James said.

"Maybe he's giving us a promotion." Meowth said.

"Slim chance of that happening, Meowth." Jesse said. The trio walked into the office of the Boss of Team Rocket. Giavonni turned his chair and petted his Persain. Meowth glared at the overgrown cat. The Persain just looked a Meowth and closed it's eyes.

"I called you three here because I wanted you to catch me a V.I.P." Giavonni said.

"A V.I.P?" Meowth asked.

"Yes," Giavonni said, "A Very Important Pokemon. I thought you three were the best for this job." Giavonni said.

"You think we are the best for this job?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. I want you to catch a pokemon that's in another world. Take this divice. It will let you into the other world." Giavonni handed James a small grey box. "That is all. I want the pokemon ASAP." There was a pause. "THAT MEANS GO NOW!" Giavonni yelled. Jesse, James, and Meowth ran off.

"I can't help but think we're silly inspectors sent on a very important mission, so that someone else could do something while we were gone." Moewth said.

---------------------------------------

MissingNo. had turned the rock into powder now. It was about to reach for another rock when it saw Raoul leave. "Finally. Time for my plan." MissingNo. said as he relesed some rats. It's plan was to stall the other shadow long enough for it's other plan to work. MissingNo. locked the door and blew out all the candles. Christine looked terrified. "My plan is working perfectly..."


	4. Phantom MissingNo

I'm REALLY sorry I haven't up-dated in a bit. I've been playing online game s and Star Wars Galixies :)

-------------------------------

MissingNo. saw Christine looking around the room. "Hehehe..." MissingNo. said to itself. Christine went to the door. Right before She put her hand on the doorknob, MissingNo. started to sing in the shadow's voice:

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion!

Basking in your glory!

"Igorent fool! This brave young suitier,

Sharing in my triumph!

Christine looked scared. She thought her 'Angel of Music' was mad at her so she sang in reply:

"Angel I hear you, speak I listen.

Stay by my side, guide me

Angel my soul was weak, forgive me.

Enter at last, Master."

MissingNo.'s plan was working. It put on his cloak while he sang back to her:

"Flatering child you shall know me,

See why in shadows I hide.

Look at your face in the mirror,

I am there inside!"

As MissingNo. came close to the mirror it put the head of the cloak on so that part of it's face was hidden. It used it's Psychic powers to make Christine think she was looking at what her 'Angel of Music looked like. He made her see what the Shadow looked like. In Christine's mind, she saw The Phantom of the Opera.

Christine:

"Angel of music, guide and gaurdian!

Angel grant me your glory!

Angel of music hide no longer

Come to me strange angel!

MissingNo.

"I am your angel of Music,

Come to me, angel of Music."

Raoul began to pound on the door. "Who's is that's voice? Who is that in there!" Raoul shouted.

I am your angel of Music,

Come to me angel of music..."

MissingNo. stepped through the mirror and held out it's bone scyth-like hand. It hoped Christine's hand wouldn't be cut when she took MissingNo's hand. MissingNo. lead Christine through the cellars. Eventually they got to the boat and the underground lake. MissingNo. helped her into the boat and rowed them to the house. MissingNo. got out and helped Christine out.

Christine looked around the house. "I have brought you," Missingno. started to say, thinking of what to say."To the seat of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom where all must pay harmoge to music... Music.. You have come here for one purpose and one alone. Ever since I heard you sing, I have needed you here..."

Christine started at MissingNo. as it finished. MissingNo. knew that Christine was tired so it sang her to sleep. MissingNo. was unprepaered for what was gonna happen the next day...


	5. Team Rocket

MissingNo: I...

Me: You me "we"

MissingNo.: rolls eyes and continues "WE" thank all the reviewers

----------------------

While MissingNo. was back at the Phantom's lair, The Team Rocket Members, Jesse, James, and Meowth, used the strange divice given to them by Giavonni to get to Paris, France and just so happened to be teleported in the Opera Populair's Kitchen (lol)...

"I've never had anything this good!" James cried out as he ate some French Bread.

"I love these pasteries!" Jesse cried out, stuffing her face with sweets.

"And I love these fish!" Meowth cried as he ate some salmon and trout. While they were eating they didn't notice the red-faced chief come in the kitchen...

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THREE DOING!" The chief yelled.

"We were..." Jesse began but before she could finish, the chief kicked them all out. "STAY OUT!" the chief yelled as he slammed the kitchen door.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone that angry except the Boss." Meowth said. The trio walked through the hallways of the opera house and ran into a man.

"Watch where your going!" Jesse yelled as she got up.

"Me?" The man said. "Sorry, but I've lost a friend of mine and I can't find her..."

Meowth beckoned Jesse and James over to a corner. "Hey, maybe if we help this guy, he can help us find this pokemon we're looking for, and maybe he'll reward us if we find this girl." Meowth said.

"That's a good idea, Meowth." James whispered.

"We could help you..." Jesse said to the man.

"Thank God! By the way, my name's Raoul. The girl I'm looking for is Christine." Raoul said...

As Team Rocket and Raoul went off, searching for Christine... Back at the Phantom's Lair...

-------------

MissingNo. was looking through all of the Shadow's stuff. His music, clothes and other stuff. By now, the Psychic Illusion that MissingNo. wore off and Christine could see what MissingNo. really looked like...

Christine woke up, wondering what had happened last night, then she remembered the Phantom. She walked out of the room thinking she'd see him again, but insted, she saw a walking skeleton of something looking around. MissingNo. didn't notice her walk up behind it. When MissingNo. turned its head, the startled Christine accedently smacked MissingNo. in the head and because it was kinda light, it flew into a table and a candleabra knocking the candles down and they fell on his head, and some got stuck in it's eye sockets.

MissingNo. saw Chistine all scared. "Wh..wh.. What are you!" Christine spoke in a scared tone. MissingNo. sighed.

"I am suposed to be a pokemon. Creatures from another world. But I am not really a pokemon, I am what people call me in Kanto, a 'Glitch'." MissingNo. said as it took out the candles from its eye sockets.

"Is that why you look like a skeleton of..."

"A Kabutops?" MissingNo. finished as he walked to the "Drawing Room" and drew a picture of a Kabutops and showed it to Christine.

"Why did you kidnap me and fool me into thinking you were the Phantom of the Opera?" Christine asked.

"It's a long story that I will not explain. I think I should return you before things become out of hand because of your disappearance..." MissingNo. said as he took Christine back to her dressing room


	6. Erik, MIssingNo, and Joseph

Hi! I went to Disney World and I brought back somone...

Stitch: Jumps in from atop of a tall plant Aloha!

MissingNo.: glares at stitch

Me: MissingNo., don't be jelous of Stitch... hugs Stitch

MissingNo.: ME! JELOUS OF THAT THING? HA! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!

Me: Yeah, right...

MissingNo.: glares at me

Me: Let's get this show... er... story on the road, shall we?

-------------------------

The Phantom and The Glitch

-------------------------

After MissingNo. took Christine back to her world, the Shadow (aka the Phantom) decided to head back to his lair after he took care of the rat problem, and re-lit all the extingushied torches.

"Who could've let all those rats out and put out most of the torches?" The Shadow wondered as he swam through the Lake. Someone had also taken the boat he used to cross the Lake. The Shadow was at the entrance of his lair and wondered why the gate was open. Then the Shadow noticed a figure walking around his lair. "It must've been the one who caused all these problems..." the Shadow mumbled as he walked agrily towards the figure, grabbing a hidden lasso from the lake.

The figure was to busy looking at all the Shadow's music, and balancing some ice on it's head. (remember Christine hitting it by accident?) The Shadow threw the lasso with great skill at the Figure. The Shadow pulled quickly and threw the figure off balance and it fell backwards and landed right in front of his feet, with it's empty eye sockets staring at the Shadow.

"You're quite follish," The figure said to the Shadow "No one can kill me." The Figure rose up and took the lasso of it's neck.

"Are you trying me?" The Shadow said bitterly.

"Maybe. Just try to kill me. I promise you, you'll fail."

"Well, we'll see about that!" The Shadow drew his sword and stabbed the Figure right where it's heart was supposed to be.

"I told you," The Figure started "I can't be killed. But you are skillful with a lasso and sword, I'll give you that."

"Well, why can't I kill you?"

"I am a glitch. Because of that, things that most living things have, I do not. Like, as for example, I do not need to breath and I do not have a heart." The Figure said with a smile.

Amazed that he couldn't kill this "glitch", The Shadow wanted to know his name. "I may need it's assistance in the future" The Shadow thought. "What is your name?"

"MissingNo."

"MissingNo.?" The Shadow repeted.

"What is your name?" MissingNo. asked.

"Erik, but most people call me The Phantom of the Opera, or the Opera Ghost." Erik said.

"Interesting," MissingNo. said. for hours, MissingNo. explained some of its life to Erik and Erik told MissingNo. about the Opera House.

-----------------------------------

While they talked, in the Ballerina's dressing room...

----------------------------------

A man named Joseph was, being the drunk man that he was, was trying to scare some of the Ballerinas with tales of the Opera Ghost, but this night's story wasn't about the ghost, well, not the Opera Ghost that everyone knew...

"Long ago, there was a man. He made this House and lived in it, with his odd foreign pet. This man was rich and many people wanted his money. His pet was very protective of him. But one night, when the man was asleep, he was murrdered. his pet was so upset, that when the pet died it stayed here, even when it became this Opera House, the pet stalks here, at night, as a skeleton. When ever it thinks someone was the the one who killed its master, it strikes them down, quickly and quietly. Sometimes... It even eats its victam and all that's left is a skeleton..." Joseph said. Madame Giry knew that all his stories were made up, from the history of this Opera House, to the Ghost being the monster his stories say they are.

"Joseph!" Mme. Giry shouted. All the Girls jumped and were relived to see that it was only there teacher. "What are you doing here, telling false stories and scaring these girls?" Mme. Giry gave a hard stare to the actress that were here. "Those who speak of what the know, find too late the truth in silence is wise..."

-------------------------

MissingNo., with its psychic powers knew he was being falsely talked about.

"Someone is telling a lie about my past..." MissingNo. said aloud. "No one talks falsely about me and gets away with it!" MissingNo. thought, with anger in its soul...

Forgive any mistakes, both spelling and grammer wise, I do NOT have spell check


	7. An Intruder and Raoul

Me: Someone (I'm not telling who) Dared me not to torture Raoul for a whole week and said I'd get $50. (Not really, but this is supposed to be a little funny comic or somethin'... :))

1 hour later...

Me: I CAN'T STAND NOT TORTURING SOMEONE! AHH!

MissingNo.: Why don't you torture that Olaf guy...?

Me: That's a great idea! Go get him while I get the Lachramose leaches! MUHAHAHA!

MissingNo.: ... ok...

----------------------------

The next day was the performance of Il Muto. MissingNo. was bored out of its mind. Then it saw a bunch of people gathered in the main entrance hall, talking about who was going to play the parts in the play. "Interesting..." MissingNo. said as it saw Meg and Mme. Giry walk down a hallway towards the main entrance hall.

"Mother, I forgot something in the Ballerina Rooms. Can I please get them?" Meg asked

"Fine, but be quick, and don't wake Christine up. She needs all the rest she can get." Meg ran to the room, and MissingNo. followed, unoticed.

Meg looked around her bed and found her necklace. MissingNo. wanted to know what was going on in the Main Hall, so when Meg turned around, its black eye sockets began to glow a strange light blue.

"Ee-" Meg started

"Sleep... Hipnosis..." MissingNo. said quietly and caught Meg when she fell into a deep sleep. MissingNo. placed her on her bed and used Transform to change into Meg. MissingNo. grabbed her necklace and saw she was carring the letter that Erik sent Mme. Giry. It grabbed that too and began to walk to the Main Hall. "They won't notice I'm not Meg..." MissingNo. said to itself, using Meg's voice.

MissingNo. came to the main hall right when Mme. Giry said she had a letter for them.

"Meg! There you are! I thought you said you're were going to be quick." Mme. Giry said

"I got side-tracked." MissingNo. lied. MissingNo. saw Jesse, James, and Meowth standing next to Raoul. "_Giavonni must've told them to come to get me."_ MissingNo. thought to itself.

"Meg, will you had Andre the letter so he can read it aloud?" Mme. Giry asked

"Ok." MissingNo. said as it handed Andre the letter.

"I feel that a pokemon is in this room." Meowth whispered to Jesse and James.

"I don't see a pokemon in the room..." James said.

"Pokemon can disguise themself." Jesse said. Andre read the letter aloud.

"That's funny, some of this hand writing is more messier than the rest." Firmin said, looking over Andre's shoulder

"Like what parts?" Raoul asked

"Like " Or a disaster beyond your wildest imagination will occur.""

"Hmm... That's odd..."

"Anyways, I do not want that rat Christine to play the Countess!" Carlotta yelled

"Christine is not a rat!" Raoul yelled. After a while of more arguing, the managers decided that Carlotta will have the lead. Soon it was time for the play. MissingNo. had already turned back to itself right after Carlotta went to her dressing room, and informed Erik about the manager's decision.

"They are fools! They WILL learn NEVER to go aginst MY orders EVER AGAIN!" Erik shouted when he found out.

----------------------------------

MissingNo. was walking around the boxes when everyone was being seated for Il Muto. When MissingNo. came across box five, it saw that Raoul was sitting there. "The fool..." MissingNo. said to itself.

MissingNo. turned itself invisible and walked into the box. "Didn't any tell you that this is the Phantom's box and anyone who comes in here will pay a price?" MissingNo. said.

"Who's there?" Raoul said turning around, and grabbing his gun.

"Heheheh... Fools like you need to be punished..." MissingNo. said. All of a sudden, Raoul's gun became so hot he dropped it and his hand was all red. Then, he felt like was being choked by two curved swords that were invisible.

"This is your warning... Next time you come in here... Your life will probably be taken by me..." MissingNo. whispered in his ear. It let Raoul go. Raoul fell on the floor gasping for breath. When he caught his breath, he looked around, but MissingNo. was long gone...

--------------------------------------------


	8. Il Muto and Dead Joseph

Last night I was watching "Hauntober" fest on Disney channel and I saw _The Phantom of the Megaplex_ Ooooo lol...

-----------------------------------

MissingNo. walked around backstage while the acters and actresses got ready. Erik had given him a bottle to switch with Carlotta's bottle. Being curious, MissingNo. took off the cap and sniffed the liquid. "Ack! What a strong smell!" it said as it rubbed where its nose would be.

MissingNo. walked up to the rafters and watched as everyone got in thier places. Erik was heading up somewhere where everyone could hear his voice. MissingNo. said that it would just stay here and wait for him. MissingNo. saw Joseph following the phantom... "Joseph is one of the biggest fools here..." MissingNo. muttered to itself. The play soon began. MissingNo. didn't find the play very amusing, in fact, it found the play to be extreamly boring. MissingNo. almost fell asleep but heard Erik start to talk...

"Did I NOT instruct that BOX FIVE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE KEPT EMPTY?" Erik shouted. Everyone gasped, except for MissingNo.

"It's the Phantom," Meg whispered

"It's him... It's the real ghost..." Christine whispered.

"You're part is silent, you little toad!" Carlotta cried

"A toad, Carlotta?" MissingNo. said aloud, "It is YOU who are the toad!" Carlotta gulped. She yelled at one of her maids to get her spray.(or whatever it is. I dunno what's it called.) She walked back on-stage and told the Mastro to continue.

Carlotta began to sing, then she croaked. The audiance began to laugh.

"Poor fool he make me laugh, hahaha. Hahaha ha ha hahahah- croak! Croak!" Carlotta tried to sing, but she kept croaking. IN a fit she ran off stage.

The managers got on-stage. "Ladies and Gelntlmen! May I have your attention please? The.. uhh.. Performance will continue in a few moments, and the role of the countess played by Miss Daae! Thank you." Andre shouted.

"In the mean time, we will play act three of tonight's gala." Firmin said. Everyone clapped as music began to play and the ballerinas brought sheep out on the stage and began to dance.

(DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!! The next event in this scene may be frighting and violent. Young children may turn away now or better, close out this window and read something more pleasent. (lol) thank you)

MissingNo. wondered around the rafters and saw Joseph starring at it. MissingNo. took a step foward and Joseph took one back. Joseph darted to the other end where a rope was and climbed it. MissingNo. climbed a nearby rope and stood across from him. Joseph mad a move, and MissingNo. mirrored him. Joseph ran to another platform in the rafters. MissingNo. followed him...

Joseph tripped and fell on the platform. MissingNo. stood behind him. Joseph turned around to stare at an angry MissingNo.

"You told lies about me... You said false things... Sometimes, when the truth is left in silence that is wise... But now, you will feel my wrath... Joseph Buquet, my mind is made up. I hope you enjoyed this play..." MissingNo. said. MissingNo. rose its scyth hands and slashed Joseph across his chest and neck, killing him instantly.

MissingNo. kicked the lifless body down onto the stage and heard the screams of everyone seeing a bloody Joseph. "LET THIS BE A WARRNING TO ALL! ANGER ME, AND YOU WILL PAY A PRICE!!!

-------------------------------------

Oooo Bad Bad Missing No...

MissingNo.: Shut up Alex.


	9. Capture

Me: I Just Finished Reading Lemony Snicket's A series Of Unfourtunate Events!! YEAY!!!!!!!!!!!! YIPPEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MissingNo.: Forgive Alex, She's had WAY to much frozen soda and ice cream right now...

Me: This is random but... The Third Pirates of the Caribbean movie comes out around May of next year I think...

MissingNo.: That was random... What made you think of that?

Me: The way I act when I drink soda is kinda like what happens when Sparrow drinks his rum...

MissingNo.: ... No more sweets for you...

-----------------------

Everyone was panicing. There was so much confusion that it was hard for Christine to find Raoul.

"Raoul!" Christine cried

"Christine! Are you all right?" Raoul asked

"It's not safe here, we have to go to the roof." Christine said as she took Raoul to the roof. MissingNo. and Erik followed them and got to the roof before they did.

"Hide." Erik comanded. MissingNo. turned invisible just as Christine came running through the door with Raoul.

"There are no Phantoms of the Opera." Raoul said.

"Yes there is!" Christine insisted. "Raoul, I've seen one of them. It was so lifeless, so cold... I didn't know what it was... It disguised itself as the other Phantom, my Angel of Music. I don't understand how the Skeleton Ghost, or as it calls itself, MissingNo..."

"MissingNo.? What does it stand for?"

"I don't know, but it looks like the No. means Number. Maybe it's full name is Missing Number."

"Why would its name be Missing Number?"

"Well, it told me where it came from, other things kinda like it, but much more lifeful, were numbered. Maybe it was never numbered. Maybe its number 000." Christine said. Jesse, James, and Meowth went to the roof, but across from Christine and the others.

"Hey, I think a pokemon is here..." Meowth said "Let me see your heat-binoculars." Jesse handed Meowth the binoculars annd Meowth looked through them. James and Jesse crowded around Meowth.

"I see a big blue spot over there. It looks like a Kabutops..."

"Let me see." Jesse said. "I see it!"

"Let me have it." James said, "I see it, too! But why does Giavonni want a Kabutops? Doesn't he already have one?"

"Maybe its a shining Kabutops. Anyways let catch it. James, get the Net-Bazooka." Jesse said. James got the Bazooka. He amied at where MissingNo. was just as Christine and Raoul just parted their kiss. James fired the bazooka and Christine and Raoul were terrified when the net came. But it stopped about 10ft. away from them.

"Yes! I caught it!" Jesse cried.

"Hey! I was the one who fired it!" James said.

"But I was the one who thought that we should get the Bazooka."

Jesse, James, and Meowth jumped over to where the net was. Meowth pressed a button that electrified the net and MissingNo., thus making him visible.

"Wh-wh- Who are you three?" Raoul demanded.

"Were-" Jeese started started.

"Shut up, you idiots," MissingNo. said as he tried to stand up, but just got electiquted.

"What is that pokemon?" Meowth asked. "I've never seen it before."

"Maybe that's why Boss wanted it." James said. Jesse walked over to MissingNo. to grab the net. MissingNo. used OverHeat and burned the net away. MissingNo. glared at the three.

"Did you not see what I did to Joseph because he got me mad??" MissingNo. said. Jesse and James saw the danger and they called out Cacinia and Seviper.

"Seviper, use poison tail!" Jesse cried.

"Cacinea! Stop hugging me and attack The Kabutops with needle arm!" James cried.

"Foolish..." MissingNo. called. "PSYCHIC!!!!!!!!" Missing shouted as the snake and catus pokemon started to float. It threw them to the ground and they were knocked out.

"Time to.. Run!!" Meowth cried "Time to blast off!" The three were gone in a second. Christine and Raoul had long gone. and Erik came out of his hiding place. MissingNo. looked at him. Erik walked over to Christine's rose.

"She... Abandoned me... Deserted me..." Erik said sadly. MissingNo. looked confused at him. Erik looked at MissingNo. "Why are you looking at me like you don't know what I'm doing?"

"Because I DON'T know what you're doing."

"Don't tell me you've never been sad!"

"What is sadness? I've never experianced that emotion before." MissingNo. said. Erik just stared at MissingNo. "Only anger have I felt before that I can remember..."

Erik told MissingNo. to follow him, that they had a lot of work to finish by the Masquerade.

-------------------


	10. A Masqurade and a Tale

(yawn) I'm tired... (falls asleep)

---------------------

The Masqurade was only a few hours way. Erik had been getting ready for it. MissingNo., well, it didn't have to find a costume. :) MissingNo. had gotten bored of waiting so it went to the Swan Bed room and fell asleep. Erik was wondering where it was.

"MissingNo., where are you?" Erik asked as he looked around. He heard snoring and looked in the Swan Bed room. Seeing MissingNo. asleep, he wondered how he could snore that loud.

"Wake up!!!!" Erik shouted. Nothing. Erik went to the organ and played a very loud note. Still, MissingNo. was asleep.

"It's time for the Masqurade and that thing is asleep?!" Erik mumbled to himself. MissingNo. Woke up.

"'bout time you were ready to go." MissingNo. said sleepily. Erik just shook his head and got in the boat. MissingNo. said that it'd just swim to the other side and dove in. By the time Erik got to the other side, MIssingNo. was waiting for him. "I am a fast swimmer." MissingNo. said.

--------------------------------------------------------

Meg was putting on her butterfly costume. She couldn't help but think about MissingNo. _What is it? Why did it put me to sleep? Why, why, why did it look like a skeleton??_ Meg thought. Christine came into the room right when Meg finished putting on her costume.

"Did you forget something, Christine?" Meg asked.

"No, I just needed to ask you something."

"Ok..."

"Where you in the main hall when everybody got notes?"

"No, I fell asleep in here..."

"Well, something must've been you, because you were there, but you were acting strangely."

"That thing..."

"You mean MissingNo.?"

"How do know its name?"

"It told me.

"Why?"

Christine and Meg got wrapped up in a conversation till the time the Masqurade started...

---------------------------------------

MissingNo. never saw a Masqurade before. It couldn't reconise anybody. Most everyone was wearing masks. _This is amazing... I've never seen anything like this before..._ MissingNo. thought. "When do we come in?" MissingNo. asked.

"When all the attention is at the missing of the Main Hall..." Erik said. MissingNo. tried to see if anyone was dressed up like any pokemon. Nobody was dressed up as any, but a few people looked like pokemon. There was a woman that was dressed up as a blue bird, and that reminded MissingNo. of Acrticuno. MissingNo. was dazed when Erik said

"It's time." MissingNo. went to the staircase opposite of Erik's. Just when everybody was singing, the lights dimmed and Erik made his entrance, along with MissingNo.

Everybody was dead quiet. Most everybody stared at MissingNo. They never saw him, ever. Now they knew what he looked like.

"Why so silent, good messuiers? Did you think that we had left for good? Have you missed us, good messuiers? I have written you an opera. Here I bring the finished score, _Don Juan Triumphant!_" Erik said and then threw the scoe on the ground and brought out his sword. By this time MissingNo. was standing right next to him.

"Foundest greeting to you all. A few instructions just before rehursal starts..." Erik said looking at MissingNo.

"Carlotta must be tought how to act. Not her normal trick of strutting around the stage." MissingNo. said. Piangi got offended by this and stood in front of Carlotta. MissingNo. pionted a scyth hand at his stomach.

"Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age." MissingNo. took its syth hand away and looked at Andre and Frimin.

"And out managers must learn, that thier place is in an Office! Not the acts." MissingNo, pointed its scyth hands at both of them.

"As for our star, Miss Christine Daae..." MissingNo said looking a bit nicer as it turned to look at her.

"No doubt she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good, she knows, though should she wish to excel she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher. Her teacher." Erik said as he looked at Christine. MissingNo. noticed that Raoul was gone. MissingNo. was prepared to fight him, if he had to. Erik and Christine began to walk towards each other. MissingNo. saw Raoul runnning back to the main hall, his sword with him.

"Your chains are still mine!" Erik shouted as he grabbed Christine's necklace. "You belong to me!" Christine was confused as Erik ran up to MissingNo. As Raoul came running up, they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Raoul saw a trap door and jumped into it.

------------------------------------------

Raoul looked around for MIssingNo. or Erik. Seeing a reflection of one of them, he swung his sword, but missed because it was just a reflection. "I'm gonna love this..." MissingNo. said as it jumped at Raoul. Raoul blocked MissingNo.'s attack with his sword. MissingNo. laughed. "You... Will... Die..." MissingNo. said followed by some laughter. Raoul felt a had on his shoulder and swung his sword. He just barely missed Mme. Giry. Mme. Giry shook her head and led Raoul out of the chamber.

"Mme. Giry, wait!" Raoul called.

"I know no more than anyone else!" Mme. Giry called.

"That's not true!"

"Please, messuier, there have been enough accidents."

"Accidents? Please! Mme. Giry! For all our sakes!"

Mme. Giry sighed. "Fine.." She led Raoul into her room and locked the door and opened a window, but they were not alone...

Mme. Giry explained to Raoul about the gypsies and how they treated Erik. Raoul didn't change his mind about Erik.

"Mme. Giry, Geniuss, has turned to maddness." Raoul said.

_Fool!_ MissingNo. thought. MissingNo. had an idea. It'd tell them his story, but it'll be disguised as a mysterious person.

MissingNo. turned itself to a hooded man and disguised its voice.

"I can tell you about MissingNo.'s past and why it is so angry." MissingNo. said

"Who are you?" Mme. Giry and Raoul asked.

"Who I am is not important. Do you want to know about its past or not?"

Mme. Giry and Raoul shook their heads.

"Very well,"

--------------------------------------------

"MissingNo. was created in a lab on an island called Cinnabar Island. A group of scientists were trying to make the most powerful pokemon ever. They tried and tried, but failed. Without Mewtwo's or Mew's DNA, the clones kept dieing. They weren't strong enough. A scientist though if he mixed every single pokemon's DNA together, it would be the same as Mew's or Mewtwo's. They did that, and the clone almost died, but it survived.

"Its skin was gone because of too much acid in the tank. It was just a skeleton. All the scientists thought they had failed. They didn't. Just as one of the scientists was about to pull the plug on the tank, the creature broke free. It sat there, its lifeless eyes staring at the scientists. It asked them why they were going to kill it. They said they thought it was dead, so they were going to restart all over again. This angered the clone, and so thus, it killed all except one scientist. The creature ran away from the lab, and to the east coast of the island. It hated most humans for using pokemon for experiments. It hated and was hated by most everybody...

----------------------------------------

MissingNo. finished its story. "I will not explain things to you. They are for you to figure out." MissingNo. walked out of the room and to the rooftop where it sat, staring at the sky, trying to remember its life, if it had one before it was this monster. Little did it know, it was being watched.

-------------------------------------------


	11. Song of MissingNo

Things in parentheses is Mew singing

--------------------------------

MissingNo. stared at the stary sky. It wondered if it ever had a past before the scientists. "Was I always a glitch?"

As if to answer that, MissingNo. got a painful headache from thinking, but then it remembered a Kabutops, a real one not like himself. It had a scar on its right eye. MissingNo. never met any Kabutops while on Cinnabar Island... Then, MissingNo. remembered getting captured by Team Rocket, and the Kabutops attacking them. Then it hit MissingNo. MissingNo. was captured for Kabutops DNA for the cloning project and they decided to use MissingNo. and the pokemon to become this 'glitch'. "They must've wipped out my memory, fearing I'd escape, which still happened... Then why would I remember? MissingNo. looked back up at the sky, and began to do something it never did... Sing

MissingNo.:

"Where has the star light gone?

Dark is the day. How can I find my way home?

Home is an empty dream. lost to the night

Father I feel so alone

You promised you'd be there whenever I needed you

Whenever I call you name, You're not anywhere

Im trying to hold on

Just waiting to hear your voice

One word,just a word will do

To end this nightmare

When will the dawning break?

Home and last night

Sleep less I dream of the day

When you were by my side

Guiding my path

Father I can't find the way

You promised you'd be there whenever I needed you

Whenever I call you name, You're not anywhere

Im trying to hold on

Just waiting to hear your voice

One word,just a word will do

To end this nightmare

Mysterious voice: ( I know that the night must end and that the sun rise, and that sun will rise.

I know that the clouds must clear and that sun will shine, and that the sun shine.

I know that the night must end and that the sun rise, and that sun will rise)

I know that the night must end, and that the will will rise, and that the sun will rise.

(I know that the clouds must clear and that sun will shine, and that the sun shine.)

I know that the clouds must clear and that sun will shine, and that the sun shine.

(I know that the night must end and that the sun rise, and that sun will rise)

I know...

(I know that the clouds must clear and that sun will shine, and that the sun shine)

Yes, I know...

( I know that the night must end and that the sun rise, and that sun will rise)

I know that the night must end,

(I know that the clouds must clear and that sun will shine, and that the sun shine)

And that the sun will rise, and that the sun will rise

( I know that the night must end and that the sun rise, and that sun will rise)

I know that the night must end, and that the sun will rise, and I hear your voice deep inside!!!

(I know that the clouds must clear and that sun will shine, and that the sun shine)

I know that the night must end, and that the clouds must clear, and that the sun will rise!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

MissingNo. sang for the first time. Turely sang. It wasn't the only person there. Christine came to the roof after what happened at the Masqurade and she hear MissingNo. sing. Erik followed MissingNo. and Meg followed Erik. And Raoul and Mme. Giry followed Meg. But it wasn't just them that listened. Something sang with MissingNo., and that something was behind them.

MissingNo. turned because it felt the presence of something strong. MissingNo. saw a pink, little, pokemon. That pokemon had pointy ears, and had pretty big eyes. That pokemon said one word when MissingNo. saw it.

"Me-M- Mew?" Mew said. (Are you ok?)

"How did you get here?" MissingNo. asked

"Mew." (I followed you.)

"How?"

"Me-Mew." (It's too complicated to explain)

"Oh,. I have a question for you."

"Mew mew?" (what is it?)

"Why did I remember my past just now?"

Mew smiled.

"Did you make me remember?"

"Mew." Mew answered. (Yes.)

"Why?"

"Mew mew mew" (You ask a lot of questions.)

Mew answered all the questions, but three people were watching both pokemon...

----------------------------------------

The song is a song from a musical I saw. Can you guess what musical it is from? I didn't make up the song. I did edit it a bit, 'cause it was so long.

MissingNo.: Do I get a raise?

Me: No, you don't even get paid!

MissingNo.: (grummbles and walks away)


End file.
